Blood Child
by Bellatrix Night
Summary: They thought it was possible for human and a vampire to make a child, but one was made. Now nineteen years later Aurora along with Jacob Black are off to find the parents that abandon her. But can she keep her powers and Jacob in check?
1. Prologue

Warning: I do not own the twilight series by Stephenie Meyer I just like to write fan fiction about her books

If you have any suggestions please contact me

_Prologue Secrets and Lies_

Letter

It was odd to be in Forks the wind whipped my hair around my hair. I felt like weather witch the wind was my slave and I was the master of it. The Moon was bright and full as I stood on the cliff. This meeting was the one thing I have been dreading since I left my home ten days ago. The secrets that have been hidden from my father and me were reveled. There were so many secrets that my mother had hidden from me, only her and my father knew them. My birth, my father, what I was. No what I am, was all hidden. I wanted to weep from the shame. nineteen years worth of lies were now come out, the door had been opened and it wouldn't close.

_Ten day's ago in California_

_A letter sealed in red wax was sent to me detailing what had happen to my mother over nineteen years ago, and what would happen to me if I didn't get away from my father what would happen to him._

_I thought it was a cruel joke by the kids in my class but no one had the guile to mess with me. The letter was over ten pages long and written in beautiful had writing, this wasn't a joke I could tell by the word and the urgency of it. My eyes scrolled down the later then I gasped for about two week girls matching my description have been murdered lately, their bodies where drained of blood then tossed. The body count was about fifteen. The letter told me that I was the target, which my mother ticked off some pretty important (evil) people in the past. And sense they couldn't find her that I would due. I blanched normally I would have just throw that thing out but the last paragraphs made me stop._

_"Your mother saved me once so I own her this favor. I don't have much to give you but this information. I'm indebted to her and this is a It's all I can do to help her and you, for I am no longer safe she tried to warn me but I didn't listen to her. How sad that her fate will end like mine but yours Aura Clarity Love. Your life maybe spared if you could just find them, if you could just find him you could live. I wish I could help more this is all I could do for you. If I am able to help you later I will try._

_P. S I know what you are and so do they._

_With all my blessing_

_Gina "_

I made my decision that moment no second thought was need no extra time was necessary. I needed to leave; I needed find Edward and Jacob.

To be continued in chapter one Confession


	2. Chapter 1

( sorry I posted the wrong chapter before this is the real chapter one)

Disclaimer: I do not owned Stephenie Meyer's Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.

Sorry it took me so long I had to get my lab top fix, and I am also sorry about this chapter I had to make it short. Chapter two has grater details in it I just really wanted to start putting the main charters in, but I had to get this out the way first.

_Chapter One Confession_

I looked at the letter in my hands. Lies they had to be lies, but what if it was true? I wanted to cry but held it back. Nothing good ever came out of crying.

"Aurora, are you all right?"

I looked back to see my father looking at me a frown on his face. Our eyes met for a moment then he knew. "How?" he asked.

I held up the letter then smiled. "This letter told me everything. Dad is it all true?"I smiled wider I could tell that he didn't need to see the letter to know what it said. His eyes looked at me pain filled and hopeless. "Why didn't you tell me dad?" my temper was rising.

" Aura calm down you know what happens when you emotions are out of control." He smiled at me sadly.

I sighed as I looked into his blue eyes. Funny how I just now noted that I didn't have his or my mother's eyes. I looked nothing like them. " I was adopted by you as a favor to my father Edward Cullen, but it was my mother who in truth made you want to help."

He nodded "She looked so sweet and kind but so afraid. She explained everything to me in detail never omitting anything. His eyes looked down to the ground " Me and you mother lost a child long ago. When they gave you to us it was a blessing, plus we owed Edward for saving us from the…" he paused then looked into my eyes.

" The vampire elite? The letter mentions them are you so afraid of them that you can't even say their name?" I sighed " the Vo…"

"Don't say their names," he hissed

"Fine but only if you tell me everything." I said with a shaky smile.

"Bella and Edward came to us three days after our daughters death." He said as he walked over to couch and sat down. " Our daughter Jennifer die because a vampire thought her blood was um special. He craved her, stalked her, then killed her. Then he found Sam his blood smelled just like his sister's," he paused.

"Sam and Jennifer were singers," I said softly. "That's what vampires call humans with special blood. Like my mother's?"

"Yes singers. Well when the vampire came to kill Sam Edward and Bella stepped in then killed the vampire," he smiled softly. " I thought they were angels, but they were vamps to." He ran a hand though his blonde hair. "I we still have more to tell you, there is so much to tell you." I watched as he walked into the office area as my mom walked out of it he put a hand on her shoulder then whispered in her ear. Her eyes widen then closed as she walked into the home office with my father.

"Lord what have I done?" I sighed as I followed them. I knew what ever would be said behind these doors would change my life forever. Was this what I wanted? Oh well, I wanted to know now I would get what I wished for.

_Later that night_

I sat on my bed holding it all in if I lost control now something bad would happen. " I have to be strong," I said as I got off the bed. I have to prepare to leave.

The door creaked open. "Aurora, are you leaving us?" my mother said.

"Only for a while, "I smiled." All my life I've been wearing glass shoes if move the wrong way they would crack. Each day of my life there is another crack that forms in them. I think they finally broke today." I looked down

" What?" she said a puzzled looked formed on her face.

"Our lives have been very um …" I waved my hand around "careful." I looked up at her " My um condition has made it very hard for all of us"

"Yes it has," she agreed unwillingly. "However that no reason to leave us your father brother would miss you," she paused. "So would I, to lose one daughter then to lose another"

I stood up with the duffel in my hand. " The choice is out of my hands." I paused "The Voultori know about me now so everything has changed. Get out of the state I know about the offer in Nevada. Tell dad to take it I wont let them hurt my family either one of my family. I'm not telling you where I'm going incase something goes wrong" I frowned.

"Aurora you can't we can still…" tears filled her eyes as she reached for me.

I looked at my mother face her heart face, her bright blue eyes, her short curly blonde hair, and big lips. I smiled " Thank you Mom, I love you good bye" then I walked away. I knew that this would be the last time I would ever see them, I could never go back to them_. "Smile little Aurora so they never know how much you hurt"_ I remember someone telling me _"Smile, Smile, Smile."_

"_Au revoir mon amour" _I said softly. "_Au revoir"_

_Bellatrix Night_

Yay I'm done with this chapter Please review! Make comments!


End file.
